


A Very Destiel Christmas

by the_spider_fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, I’ll update tags as i go, M/M, Major Character Death is for Castiel, One-Shots, i’m totally gonna regret committing to this, no beta we die like castiel, not described but he is dead for some of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_spider_fan/pseuds/the_spider_fan
Summary: A Destiel Christmas one-shot every day from December 1 until Christmas! What the hell did I get myself into.Most will be fluff, some will be angst, and I haven’t decided if I want to write any smut yet, we’ll just have to see. Some will be from the same universe, and I’ll let you know which ones, but a lot will be totally separate. I’ll start uploading in December, but click to subscribe so you know when I do upload, to see my ideas so far, and to leave me ideas! I have some, but not 25 yet lol.I swear I will try to keep these uploads consistent, but I can’t promise shit.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	A Very Destiel Christmas

Thanks so much for reading! This is my second fic, so feel free to tell me how I’m doing and how I can improve. I’ll list my ideas here, feel free to comment more. A lot of these are based on songs for some reason? I will take requests (within reason) and I will give credit to whomever came up with the idea. 

Ideas so far:  
\- “Merry Christmas Darling”: Dean missing Cas at Christmastime.  
\- “Santa Baby”: Dean wears a Santa hat while decorating with Cas, and “Santa Baby” starts playing. Cas sings along and Dean thinks it’s hilarious.  
\- Mistletoe: Somehow Dean ends up under mistletoe with Cas all. the. time. Who’s behind this? (You can probably guess.)  
\- “I’ll Be Home For Christmas”: Cas is alive and well in Heaven, but it’s Christmas, and now more than ever he’d rather be somewhere else.  
\- “Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire”: Slow dancing. Pure fluff. Might change the song  
\- “Baby It’s Cold Outside”: The song is somewhat creepy, but I like the idea of Dean convincing Cas to stay for Christmas.  
\- I’m very tempted to do an Elvis one but I’m afraid of it not gonna lie

Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas!


End file.
